Switching Sides
by Demoness Gone Insane
Summary: The Shikon no Tama complete? Inuyasha and Sesshy acting like brothers? And whats this about Kags and Naraku? Have Mercey this is my first! R&R please?
1. Chapter 1:Forest Meeting

Switching Sides

Chapter 1:Forest Meeting

If you were to pass by the God tree at noon it would usually be quite Serene and Peaceful. Today how ever was going to be different.

"Inuyasha, NO! I'm sick of your excuses! I don't want to hear it any more!"

"Kagome I'm..."

"NO! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!"

Kagome ran away. She didn't care where she went or who she met. She ran until she couldn't run any more. She collapsed to the forest floor and curled up into a ball. She cried and cried. Little did she know that she was being watched by a pair of crimson eyes.

"Stupid Inuyasha, how could he? Doesn't he care about MY feelings? How dare he go with Kikyo again."

"Wench, if Inuyasha truly cared about you he wouldn't constantly hurt you."

Kagome's head snapped up, not three feet in front of her stood Naraku. "Naraku! What Do You Want!?! thats a stupid question, Your NOT Getting My Half Of The Shikon No Tama!!"

Naraku started laughing. "My dear, foolish miko, Haven't You realized that if I wanted the half of the Shikon no Tama in your possession I would have killed you already and be done with it."

"Then what do you want Naraku?" Kagome grew uneasy,there was a light in his eyes she had never seen before. Naraku kneeled in front of her with an almost loving look on his face.

"_What am I thinking? Naraku and loving in the same sentence?"_

However her thoughts were cut short when Naraku closed the gap between them kissing her ever so gently.

"What I want Kagome, is you"


	2. Chapter 2:Brother My Brother

Switching Sides

Chapter 2:Brother My Brother

_Recap:Last chap: However her thoughts were cut short when Naraku closed the gap between them kissing her ever so gently._

"_What I want Kagome, is you."_

Kagome was stunned._ "Did he just KISS me?" _ She unconsciously Touched her lips.

"W-w-What? M-me?"

"Yes you, Kagome. Ever since we met you have never feared me, even when imprisoned. Your brave spirit and kind heart has ensnared me, I find my self lost without you."

"_Is this Naraku? Does he have a kind side? Ya right! The day Naraku has a kind side is the day Sesshomaru says sorry and tells Inuyasha he loves him as a brother."_

**Elsewhere in the forest**

Sesshomaru was walking towards Inuyasha. Sensing his brother Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsiega.

"What now Sesshomaru!?!"

"Lower your sword Inuyasha, I have no intention of fighting you."

"WHAT!!!???!"

"To speak the truth this Sesshomaru is tired of the constant battling."

"Are you feeling alright? Cause you don't sound like my brother."

"I'm fine thank you for caring little brother, I'm actually here for two things..."

"Here we go again..."

"Let me finish. 1)I want to say sorry for my past behavior and 2) I want us to be brothers, not just by blood, but true brothers."

Inuyasha had to blink to keep from tearing up. All his life what he had truly wanted was Sesshomaru to care for him, to see him as his equal. Now he had that acknowledgment. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"OUCH!! Nope, not dreaming. Gad that hurt."

"No, Yo are most definitely NOT dreaming Inuyasha, so can we be brothers?"

In answer Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru so hard it was difficult for Sesshy to breath. At first Sesshomaru tensed up but soon he hugged Inuyasha back.

"You now Inuyasha, Your a Lord, Its time you act like one."

"But I don't know HOW to act like a Lord."

Sesshomaru smiles, "For starters, You don't whine. Come with me to western Palace, You will learn."


	3. Chapter 3:Peace at last

A/N: Have mercy pls! I had a serious writers block!! I'm here now and thats what counts!

Chapter 3: Peace at last

Kagome was about to laugh at her own thought when Naraku caught her attention. "Kagome. I want you to know that no matter what I will never treat you like Inuyasha has."

"How do I know thats true? How do I know you not just after he Shikon no Tama?"

Naraku was deep in thought. _"How can I prove my love to her?" _ Then it hit him. It was a long shot but it might work. "Kagome here,(Holds out hand), Complete the jewel." In his hand materialized the other half of the Shikon no Tama. She was in total shock. _"Was Naraku just giving up the jewel? To Her?" _She wasn't about to miss a chance to complete the jewel or a chance at happiness. She saw that by letting her have the rest of the jewel Naraku truly loved her.

Taking the two half and using her miko powers in a bright pink flash the Shikon no Tama was complete. In a state of pure bliss she tackled Naraku and kissed him full on the mouth. Only when she heard chuckling did she realize what had happened. Much to the amusement to the two brothers she jumped up blushing 20 different shades of red.

"S-Sorry I was J-J-Just so Happy I..."

She never finished her sentence cause Naraku had claimed her lips in a kiss once more and he had no intention to end it any time soon. Silently asking for entrance by licking her bottom lip, Kagome shyly obliged much to Naraku's pleasure. He hungrily deepened the kiss. The two only stoped when the heard a polite cough.

"Much as you amuse my brother and I, I do believe Inuyasha has something to say."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Clearly Kagome has gotten over her earlier anger.

"I'm sorry for being so cruel and I hope we can still be friends, plus if you could possibly, mabey, if it isn't any trouble remove the beads of segregation?"

Kagome laughed and motioned Inuyasha forward. Then by pulling the beads over Inuyasha's head , stopping to rub his ears real quick, freed him of her spell.

"there you go Inuyasha and yes we can still be friends."

"Good now thats settled, If its alright with Sesshomaru, perhaps you'd like to come with us to the western palace, where, according to my brother, I shall learn to become a lord so that I may take my place in High Youkai society with him." (Glances at Sesshomaru Who nods his Approval)

"I'll be happy to, Naraku?" "Why not, lets go."

The four set off towards the western palace not one of them knowing what the future held. Whatever it was it sure was gonna be interesting. After all the two most dangerous enimis just be came two of their most powerful allies and possible lover in kagome's case.

A/N: I know, I know Cheesy ending right? It's not my fault!! Remember this is my first Fanfic. In my opinion it turned rather nice. But its your opinion that matters. So R&R Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee! And just so you know I don't usually beg.


End file.
